


Because, I love you

by oathkeeprrr



Category: Monsta X
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oathkeeprrr/pseuds/oathkeeprrr
Summary: Your Long term boyfriend has been on world tour, and you miss him. A simple knock at your door one lonely morning, leaves you in shock.





	Because, I love you

How long had it been since you saw him? You hardly even use his name anymore. Im Changkyun, has been replaced by the name I.M to the world. But to you, it was always baby, but recently it's became him. At first it was just something your friends had called him, never you. Im Changkyun has been your boyfriend for years, 2 and a half to be exactly, and sadly he’s been on his second world tour, and today is your 2 and a half year anniversary, and all you wanted to do right now was to see him. To grab his sleeve you drag him into your small flat, to push him onto the couch and sit in his lap. To watch dumb horror movies again and be happy. To smile, to laugh, to kiss his stupid face and tell him you love him without others hearing, without the others teasing you.

 

Today was the same, it was the same stupid day. In the same stupid flat, the same stupid stupid flat that smelled of him with some of his belonging on days when he was off and wanted to escape the world into your arms. The same lonely flat with hints of the boy you love. 

 

Special Edition Albums, Clothes way too expensive, dumb little knick-knacks he buys when he thinks of you and leaves them with you. Im Changkyun was an infection that never let you sleep, hardly let you breathe, and most importantly made your heart hurt. 

 

But you did the same to him.

 

[Im, Changkyun]

[Contact]

 

Me: I miss you

AM11:04

 

Me: what country are you in today?

AM11:06

 

Personally you didn't really keep track of the tour or which countries it was going too or when. You kept track of his health asking him about it. Because it meant he’d have to reply, meant he’d have to speak to you and know that you wanted to speak to him. It was a way for you to grab his attention, to bring him back to your world, to you.

 

Maybe that's why when your doorbell rang it was odd. Make you jump, as you dropped your phone and glanced at your bedroom door. Not that you could see your front door from the bedroom, but it was the idea that someone was here so early. The fact that someone was ruining this moment of you trying to remember what it was like with him in the flat, with him.

 

You didn't move at first, but it rang again, and that drove you up from your plush bed and from the wrappings of blankets you were in, leaving your phone on the ground as you slowly walked out of the room. The flat was still odd to you, another morning without him, another morning in that lonely place. Yet here you are, slowly making your way across the flat to the front door.

 

It wasn’t normally a long walk, 30 seconds to a minute at most. But, today you moved slowly taking small steps as if you were a baby learning to walk again. Small, soft steps, scared to make a noise, scared to warn the outside world of you being awake and in the room. 

 

This felt so wrong to you. And it felt worse when you got to the door, not daring to look at whos outside. You just simple remove all the locks but the chain and crack the door just a bit. At first you see shoes, fancy black dress shoes and matching black jeans with some rips at the right knee. Moving up the body the person was clearly male, adoring a black and white hoodie, before you got the face.

 

A face you knew, even when hidden behind a white mask and black hat. Even when the head is hung low.

 

Quickly you shut the door, this time with a bit of a slam as you fumbled with the chain lock removal before flinging the door open again. You could’ve thrown yourself at the male that stood outside the flat. You just kept your distance as the boy stepped closer to you and wrapped you in a hug.

 

How long had it been since the scent of Im Changkyun had filled your senses and made you forget all your worried? How long had it been since Im Changkyun was in your reach, was in your arms? How long had it been since you’d seen the boy you loved oh so dearly.

 

“I’d never forget the date, the tour ended a few days ago, but we had after tour signing events and meetings and--”

 

“Shut up”

 

“Babe--”

 

“Shut up, Don’t ruin the moment you idiot.”

 

Changkyun just sighed, before slowly pushing the two of you into the flat fully and kicking the door shut behind him. He missed everything about you. From your messy hair, your clear eyes, the way you spoke to him. He had loved you wholeheartedly the last 2 and a half years, and he was so glad to finally be with you again after such a long tour. After such a long period of traveling the world. 

 

How much longer were you going to be his, hopefully forever.

 

It took a while before you finally found it in you to seperate yourself from the boys embrace, to lose his warmth and stand on your own feet again breathing fresh air away from him.

 

“I can’t believe you didn't tell me you were back”

 

“First of two surprising I had planned.”

 

“Whats the second?”

He didn't even need to speak, his actions connected all the dots in your brain as you watched him kneel. And you began to lose your mind. Im Changkyun was proposing. 

 

“The second was me asking if you’d want to spend the rest of your life with me?”

 

“Changkyun…”

 

“I know, it's hard to be with an idol, with the tours and comebacks, and travel. But the Company is completely fine with it; and even said you could come with us on some travels. We could see the world together like we’ve been planning. And--”

 

“Changkyun”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I would gladly spend forever with you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, because I love you.”


End file.
